Potato Chips
by Mitsuki Vera
Summary: As L ponders over the rise of a third Kira, Light decides to annoy the detective... with a bag of potato chips.


I have returned! I wrote this little one-shot here after thinking about Light's "I'll take a potato chip... and eat it." moment, deciding to resurrect it as a plot to annoy L. It's set after Light and Misa are released from confinement and Light is working with L. I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I wrote this rather quickly and was dying of laughter._**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer_:_**_ I do not own Death Note. If I did, L would not have died... TT_TT my poor L

* * *

><p>L sat in his odd way. Knees drawn up close to his chest as he observed the information on an entirely new Kira that had emerged while Raito and Misa Amane had been under surveillance. It was convenient how a new Kira emerged when-<p>

**Crunch.**

He was just about to have enough proof that Raito was indeed-

**Crunch.**

Kira. L's eyes slid over to his chief suspect, "Could Raito-kun please eat his chips in a less noisy manner? He is distracting me."

_**Crunch.**_

L's eyebrow twitched as Raito turned his attention to him.

"I do not know what you are talking about Ryuzaki-san." His face showed surprise and innocence, but L could see straight through it. The mischievous glint in the boy's eyes fueled L's anger.

Though the next time Raito took a bite into a chip, it was very quiet. L looked at him suspiciously for a moment but returned to his former musings. Raito was undoubtedly Kira, but _this_ Raito was slightly different from the one he knew before his confinement. Could Kira pass on powers and then lose-

_Crinkle._

L's eyes snapped to Raito's hand as it reached into the bag, shifting chips around before it retracted with a single potato chip. From there it slowly traveled up to Raito's perfect mouth where he ate the chip whole, making a nearly soundless crunch. L looked up at Raito's eyes. They were smug, especially as Raito's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Something the matter Ryuzaki-san?" Raito asked innocently, "Did you want some chips?" The bag crinkled as Raito moved the bag of chips closer to L.

He could now observe "Consomme Flavor" proudly displayed on the bag. He remembered Raito eating them that time when he was under surveillance and a criminal died. L himself had also brandished a bag of potato chips at his first meeting with Raito. This looked like the very same bag that L had kept fresh. He intended on finishing it when the Kira case was over as a small victory.

**Crunch.**

_Damn you Kira._ L thought. Not only was Raito taunting him, but he was eating _his_ chips. The _only_ chips L liked. L glared at the teen, "No," He said the Japanese word stiffly. If Raito wanted to play this game, he would just ignore him. He turned his attention to his computer and started typing. The chain connecting him to Raito rattled slightly.

"Suit yourself," Raito shrugged, returning to his work.

_Crinkle._

L decided that he hated chips. They were evil torture devices with bags designed to make it impossible to produce any coherent thought.

**Crunch.**

He would not stoop to Raito's level. He was L, the greatest detective in the world. Besides, Raito would soon run out of chips.

_Crinkle._ **Crunch.**_ Crinkle. _**Crunch. **_Crinkle._ **Crunch.**_ Crinkle. _**Crunch.**

Minutes ticked by, but at last Raito ran out of chips. Without a word, the college student crunched the bag up in his hands and threw it away.

_Farewell evil chips of torture._

L's shoulders relaxed. He had won this game. He smiled to himself slightly. Yes, nothing could defeat the great L. His smile died as he saw Raito procure another bag of chips. As Raito opened it, L snatched it from him and proceeded to dump the contents of the bag onto the floor. And, as if to make a point, he smashed ever single chip with his foot before hopping back into his chair.

"Oops," L said, as if his actions were not on purpose, "It seems I have spilled Raito-kun's chips on the floor, perhaps there is something else he would like to eat?" L raised his thumb to his mouth, daring the college student to test him.

Raito smirked, "Not at all Ryuzaki-san."

L's mood turned sour. Raito may have one this battle, but he would win the war. Let's see how long the teen would last without sleeping at all.

_I'll never eat a bag of chips again._ L thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Lol, I can just here Ryuk laughing somewhere in the distance. Hope you liked it! Please comment! xD<p>

Oh, and the reference to when L brings out the bag of chips is at the end of the first movie. It is a very funny moment.

**Edit:** Yeah, after 100 hits, I went back and reread it and finally realized that Light said, "Do you like some chips?" lol, yeah... so I changed it...


End file.
